


Spooky's lust lair mansion

by A_Naughty_Mouse (An_Awning_Mouse)



Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Kinda, Light Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, it picks way up later, terrible pun title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Awning_Mouse/pseuds/A_Naughty_Mouse
Summary: You venture into the old mansion intent to... I dunno actually (satiate morbid curiosity? Prove your meddle? Gain postmortem creepypasta status?) and wind up wanting to smooch (and do more to) the mansions ruler.She deploys all manner of terrifying beasts in order to harvest your soul for her army and winds up wanting to smooch (and do more to) you.Safe to say neither of you were expecting this, but it's not an unwelcome surprise by any means.(Basically just my excuse to write some shameless SJSM smut. I'm still most decidedly very new to this. Tags will be updated as they appear. All characters are 18+)
Relationships: Spooky/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm a coward and don't plan on playing any sort of horror game and even looking at a wiki page for one makes me uneasy, that means this story may be rife with inaccuracies. I'm just winging it.
> 
> Big Thanks to CecilRivers for helping me quite a bit with this story by giving me advice on how to go forward when I was stuck, go check him out. 
> 
> Now, on with the show!

For as long as you can remember, people have spoken in hushed whisper of the derelict mansion on the hill , as if the mere invocation of its name shall make manifest darkness from the shadow it casts. Whatever the reason behind this, the towns oldest remaining residents cannot muster a recount of the mansions history, and so you, humble anon, must step forward into the belly of the beast if you wish to bring the truth to light.

Or maybe you're here on a dare or something, I dunno. There's like a million different reasons you could be clambering up this distant hill to investigate a disheveled death-magnet Darwin-award-dispenser, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

\----------

_room 1_

You gently peered past the doorway into the threshold of the mansion proper. The room was barren of any decor even down to the wallpaper, but the room itself was well lit, piquing your curiosity. _If this house really is abandoned, then who's the one who left the lights on all this time?_

Seeing another door just ahead, you pressed on and pushed it open. This corridor was much more sparsely lit, relying on candleholders on the walls; nevertheless, you saw some sort of light blue blob at the end. At first you thought it may have been a trick of the light, but it seemed to react to your approach, looking up at you and suddenly fading away into the floor. Emboldened by your discovery, you called out to the apparition.

"Hey! Do you live here?"

No response.

"I mean no harm."

Nothing.

"Are you a-"

"EEEEEEE!"

The ghost darted back into view from nowhere, lunging at you at full tilt. You reflexively flinched, but the impact was relatively soft. Opening an eye, you looked down to see a long tumble of unkempt blue hair below your chin as your "attacker" buried her head in your chest, arms wrapped around you. The hug felt remarkably soft and you hated to end it, but you were enthused enough at your suspicions being founded for curiosity to beat comfort.

"Um.. Hi?" You began, at a lack of any other ideas to initiate conversation. "If you wanted a hug, you could have just asked. That running start thing kinda startled me."

 _"It did?!"_ the girl tore her face away from your chest to look up at you in surprise. Her hair framed her face rather pleasantly, with a small nose, but it was her eyes that got your attention; they were large, dark, and deep, bringing to mind those of a plushie. "B-but that wasn't even the spook! I just kinda felt super happy that I had another visitor after so long, and..... I couldn't help myself."

You reached down to pat the girl on the back, but this was sort of uncomfortable due to the low angle that she had glomped you in. Even though she was only a bit shorter than you, you settled for patting her head instead. "It's fine" It wasn't unwelcome at all."

"Oh." She sounded almost disappointed, frowning slightly, and you felt a bit bad for diluting her enthusiasm. "Then can I go ahead with my original plan to spook you?"

"Uh, sure."

The girl smiled in satisfaction at this, let go of you, and sank into the ground, banishing any remaining doubts to her supernatural nature. You waited a few seconds, but she didn't reappear, so you shrugged and continued on, wondering when-

"BOO!"

The girl suddenly burst from the ground in front of you while waving her arms in the air. Expecting more buildup, you fell back in surprise and landed right on your derrière, the ghoulish gal laughing at your misfortune. 

"Heehee! I'm on a roll with you, aren't I? Soon, you'll never be able to hear the word _Spooky_ again, for you'll learn of its use as the name of your tormentor and make you faint with its mere mention!"

 _Spooky._ So that was her unbelievably apt name. You raised your voice to confirm this, but your query and vocals faded away in their throat as Spooky surprised you once again.

This time less with her demeanor, and more with her body. 

Spooky's choice in wardrobe, a tattered blue dress that had clearly seen better days, did nothing to hide the two reasons as to why her hug had been so soft: the two biggest tits you had ever laid eyes upon. They looked surprisingly perky for their size, even bouncing slightly as she floated up and down in place, and if you hadn't known better you would have thought they were covered by nothing at all. Her hips were similarly unfettered, the gentle swaying of those slopes hypnotizing you as they rocked back and forth, fabric clinging to them all the while. 

Great, she was adorable _and_ hot. You let loose a shaky breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding. At this, Spooky's gaze shifted downwards. You quickly wrenched away your wide-eyed stare, but if she was concerned by your impropriety she didn't show it. "Hee hee hee! I see I already have enraptured in terror with my ghostly appearance. Well, worse yet horrors await you in the next room!"

"Are all your horrors as cute as you?" You joked with a chuckle. Maybe it was a touch rude to flirt with someone you'd just met (and a little creepy if they were already dead) but Spooky was more right than she knew when she said you'd been enraptured by her appearance, and-

You blinked. _Huh, that was strange._ For just a few seconds Spooky's face had seemingly shifted to a red-eyed bitter glare with a set of dangerously sharp teeth bared in hatred, but when you blinked the sight had been replaced by a frustrated pout. Must have been a trick of the light.

"I'm not cute!" She said, blushing a shade of deep blue. She clenched her hands and lowering them sharply to her sides in indignation, causing her assets the jiggle slightly. "I'm an ethereal nightmare from beyond the grave who strikes utter fear into the lesser hearts of mortals! My name is literally Spooky!"

Evidently, you'd trodden on a nerve. "Oh! Sorry," you said sheepishly, figuring it'd be best to humor her for now. "I mean, I still plan on exploring the rest of your home if that's fine. You'll probably be able to get me at some point."

"Hmm. That's just what I'll do then." She huffed, hands on hips. "Press onward through my macabre menagerie, and you may find... Uh, whatever it is you're here for waiting in the 1000th room!" With that, she float up through the ceiling, and you were alone with your thoughts once more, two of which stuck out.

 _Do I wanna smooch this ghost?_ Yes.

 _Do I wanna do even more to said ghost?_ A resounding hell yes.

So onward you went.

Only to bump into a cardboard cutout of a Chibi slime that sprung out at you from the wall.

... _this girl._

_59 rooms later_

Ducking under another spring loaded cutout of an unamused bucket, you stepped into room 60. You'd been making your way through the mansion at a fairly good pace, only being hampered by the innumerable cardboard jumpscares Spooky had undoubtedly set up beforehand. Though they were sometimes legitimately startling if it had been a while without encountering one, most of the time you'd simply chuckled, or even laughed aloud (the unamused bucket had been one of your favorites). You did feel a bit of pity for Spooky though; she seemed legitimately upset that she hadn't scared you on your first meeting, and you figured that if this was all she had planned then she'd probably be a great deal disappointed by the time you reached the end. Oh well, maybe you'd be able to make it up to her somehow once you reached room 1000...

Looking around the room, you saw a lone writing desk with a note on top, and stepped closer to examine its contents.

"...eh?"

...This was strange. The rest of the scares of the mansion had been as cute as the one who'd organized them, so you'd expected the note to be a little doodle of a ghost or a discarded shopping list. But the stanzas of the poem would be macabre even without being compared to everything you'd seen so far, though they were slightly nonecludian. 

**SPOUTING, SPLASHING, SOAKING.**

**INNARDS, INGEST, INVOKING.**

**NAILING NEVER STOPS THE CHOKING.**

Before you could ponder over the meaning of the note, you froze, turning slowly as you heard a distorted slurping noise from behind you. Looking back, there was a large sopping green puddle in the middle of the room that you somehow hadn't noticed (had it been there?), and it was swiftly shrinking as _something_ emerged from it.

A formless lump of sludge trailed upwards and formed into an emaciated, starved upper chest, ribs visible through its sickly form. Gangly limps stretched out to grasp with quivering hands, both unnatural large and tipped with vicious claws. A guttural groan escaped from the toothy maw of the creature as two hollow void eyes stared you down. 

Huh. So you'd been wrong.

Rapidly backpedaling in true, genuine terror, you let out a strangled cry of panic as **Specimen 2** rushed forward with hands positioned to wring at your neck.


	2. Floor 250

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh, at was a fast trip to room 250. Then again, everything's a bit faster while running for ones life, and you'd been doing plenty of that, thanks to your spectral tormentor.
> 
> Which is definitely what you'll be considering her to be, now that it's clear she's out to get you, right?
> 
> ....right?
> 
> .......dammit.

_room 250_

Panting, you slammed the door shut behind you just fast enough to hear the unmistakable sound of a shiv and several needles scrape against the wood like nails to a chalkboard.

Great, now you'd never be able to see puppets the same way again. Or bugs, or errant stains on the floor, or probably about a trillion different things by the time this place is finished with you, you supposed. 

You leaned against the wall as you caught your breath, looking back on the severe and continuous lapse in judgement you'd made to bring you here. Evidently, this Spooky was a lot more skilled at the whole murder thing than her adorable appearance had suggested. And come to think of it, why were you still mentally referring to her as adorable? No matter how cute she looked from both a romantic and sensual sense, there's no denying at this point that she unquestionably had malicious intent for you; heck, in hindsight you should have clued in to something being amiss with the way she'd reacted to you calling her that!

And yet....

Even aside from her rocking bod, she'd seemed genuinely happy when you'd entered her mansion, and at least some of that joy didn't seem like it had stemmed from a new plaything to torture and maim. The eager way she'd asked your name, that heavenly introductory glomp.... They couldn't have been 100% lies, right?

Your mental debate was interrupted by a burst of high-pitched maniacal snickering, and you turned to see Spooky float through the floor, mesmerized as she let fly a burst of adorable titters as she covered her mouth with a dainty Palm, nose crinkled in mirth.

"Hahehehe! I see you've met my first few specimens. Eh, I couldn't have fooled you forever, I guess. But now it's too late for you, as the rest of my merry macabre menagerie will scare you half to death, and then some more- wait."

"Huh?" You reflexively sputtered; you'd zoned out of most her speech, as your focus and been irreconcilably attracted to Spooky's supernatural-sized tits. You weren't an expert on bras, but the ghostly girl's boobs seemed like they'd run through the entire alphabet before they found a proper cup size, and the ragged cloth she was wearing was doing absolutely nothing to remedy this.

"Were you even listening to me just then? Monsters, scare you to death, etcetera?" Spooky huffed as she folded her arms and floated down to better glare at you, inadvertently giving you an even better view. "I spend a lot of time on those speeches, and I won't stand you just up and ignoring me like this!" 

"Oh, no! I got you! Certain inevitable doom and an unenviable fate, gotcha."

Her deep dark eyes dropped from cute anger to cute deadpan (although with a face like hers, every expression was some variant of cute). "....you're taking this awful well." 

You decided against telling her the reason for that. Lying to her wasn't easy, but considering how she'd almost reacted to you calling her adorable back on floor one, you didn't fancy finding out how she'd respond to straight up sexual attraction.

Eventually, her inquisitive gaze broke away from you, and she shrugged. "Eh, I'm sure the grim nature of your situation'll sink in soon enough." Putting on her dramatic air again, she continued as she floated away through the wall. "Continue if you dare, mortal! But first, I've left something for you in that chest in the corner. Go on and take it, see if I care."

Oh, you would. Speaking of "but(t)s," you'd first take a moment of time to catch a glimpse of that big ethereal one as Spooky phased through the wall. Add "watching her leave" to the list of things about this specter you appreciated on a possibly-irrational level.

(When you opened said corner chest, you were greeted with a cardboard cutout of a sad piece of toast springing at you accompanied by a loud noise. And yes, sure, any accounts of you springing backwards over yourself like a surprised cat while a beautiful echoing ghost girl giggle rang in your ear are completely false, champ. Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night.)


	3. Floor 500

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horribly vivid nightmare coupled by a bout of sleepwalking (you refuse to entertain the idea of _that thing_ being real) you run into Spooky again, and she gives you a cool gift with a rather sordid history behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to CecilRivers for coming up with a backstory for the Spookers home cooked BBQ axe. If you want the full thing send me a message

**F E E L S G O O D**

Your eyes shot open and you catapulted up from where you'd been lying down. Wait, lying down? Why had you been doing that in the first place? You were locked in an abandoned hovel filled to the brim with things that were out to get you; if there ever was a worst possible time to catch some z's, it'd be now.

Actually, looking back you couldn't quite remember when you'd dozed off, or even when you had decided to do so. All you remembered was passing by some small and surprisingly non-hostile animal as you crossed some vaguely concerning threshold and suddenly being thrust into a nightmare where an ever shifting wall of blood red corpses attempted to crush you. It _had_ been a nightmare, right? You couldn't see any signs you'd been chased, so maybe you'd just had a sleepwalk. An incredibly lucky and somehow not fatal against all odds sleepwalk.

Well, you'd rather not stick around to find out. You got up, dusted yourself off, and pushed open the door into a room that was rather like the one where you had ran into Spooky for the second time. 

Except this one had her tits sticking out of the wall.

Not in some glory hole setup, either. The incorporeal girls mammaries were phasing midway through the nearby wall, a much brighter teal light shining at the point where boob met brick. They heaved lightly up and down as she presumably breathed (or some approximation of such) from within the wall, and occasionally shook just slightly more for short periods; a close listen (something you doubted you'd have done if you hadn't let your gaze be drawn so easily) revealed these bouts to be synchronized with quiet, muffled snickers.

After a minute of standing there, more in disbelief than in anything else, you stepped forward, an especially worn board _creaking_ underfoot.

At once, the ghostly globes flew back into the wall, only for Spooky herself to pop out of the wall with a raised machete and a scream of "RAHGONNAGETCHA!" After a short beat, she frowned at your lack of response and stashed away the weapon... Somewhere. "Oh, come on! Not even a jump?"

"Oh! I didn't want to tell you, but I saw... _part of you_ sticking through the wall." You answered, rubbing the back of your head awkwardly. "Sorry I didn't let you know."

Spooky was silent, a pensive, processing frown on her face.

Then her jaw dropped with more abject horror than yours had facing any of her creatures. _"WHAT?!"_ an open palm swiftly met her forehead, followed by the other as she let out a loud groan. "Ugh, stupid! I'm the most frightening ghost ever known and I botch a perfect spook with such an amateur mistake?!"

"If it makes you feel better, your monsters have been plenty scary already."

"Well, duh," she sighed, looking up at you and idly pace-floating around while ascending, "but that's different! It's one thing to set up a specimen to spook someone and hearing about it later, and another to..." She grinned down at you, mouth suddenly lousy with teeth that seemed sharper than her earlier weapon as she ran a pointed, too-long tongue across them. You flinched, and she snorted, humming as she floated into the middle of the room with her lips curled into a placated little grin. " _Cut_ to it and see for yourself. I prefer the second one."

You swallowed, now slightly worried. This was honestly an impressive step up for her, and you feared that'd mean a step up in the lethality of what lay ahead. Almost as worrying was the fact that your second most prudent thought when she'd grinned like that had been "what that tongue do." If you couldn't stop yourself from being a shameless horndog, you could at least stop yourself from being an _uncreative_ shameless horndog. 

Pushing aside these concerns, you responded. "I don't like how you emphasized that word."

"Aw, you're no fun! Besides, I'm just making a play off of my latest gift to you."

"Oh?" You said, raising a brow. Your curiosity was piqued (perhaps morbidly so, given her last present).

"You see," Spooky explained haughtily, "it is customary for any who get this far to receive a gift, a real one this time, and I'm interested in seeing what you'll do with this besides. Soooo," she slowly reached behind her back and yanked out an axe as big as her arm, "I'm giving you this axe! Now you can hit things you don't like with it. Besides me, of course."

It admittedly sort of stung to hear her imply that you disliked her, but she had been trying to kill you, so you supposed it was a fair assumption. Moreso to distract yourself from this, you spoke up. "Thanks, I guess. Do I get to keep the axe or do you only have the one?"

Spooky looked as if she'd been unprepared for the question, and resting her chin in her hand to think, crossing her smooth legs. "Hmmm.... Well, it would be a momentous occasion for someone to actually escape this place with their lives, and you _have_ caught me in a rather generous mood, but I do only have the one axe, yeah. I'll think about it, ok?"

Huh, that was a slightly better answer then you'd expected. "It _is_ a pretty nice axe."

The lord of the mansion immediately brightened at this, a large smile shooting across her face. " _Really?!_ I mean, yeah, it is. After all, I've an eye for everything twisted and terrifying, and this axe is no different! You see, the grim tale of this bad boy all began one distant Friday the 13th, at a convenience store built over an ancient burial ground..."

With that, Spooky launched into her yarn, occasionally hovering closer or stretching her arms to emphasize the especially frightful parts of the story. You admittedly were having a bit of trouble keeping up with it, but you were more interesting in how _lively_ she was right now; she just seemed so passionate about this, and it was more enrapturing than it if the axe suddenly burst into song and dance. 

"-The family was traumatized, but the sister was fascinated, virtually worshipping the axe that killed her own father. His brother was taken away to prison and later killed himself, but the sister managed to steal the axe before it got taken for investigation."

It'd be adorable if she wasn't trying to murder you with an army of monsters.

"6 years, 6 months, and 6 days later, the house was bought by a farmer who used it to... CUT TREES! I know, plot twist! But then his wife killed him with the axe-"

Granted, it was plenty adorable enough now.

"After decapitating the four brothers, he realized what he had done and stabbed himself with the axe through the chest, causing him to bleed out uncontrollably! And then-"

And did you see those hips? Lives have been lost on curves that have been less wide than hers! Seriously, they way they swayed was hypnotizing! Although the way one was cocked to the side now was spicy in a different way, exuding control, confidence, and-

"Uh, hey? Were you staring at my hips just now?"

Blinking, you blanched in embarrassment as it dawned on you that not only had you totally zoned out of her story, but Spooky had just caught you eying her up. You tore your gaze away from her lower body, looking her right in the eyes as you spoke. "Sh- uh, no?" _Those deep, dark eyes, dragging you in...._

After several uncomfortable moments that felt like an even less comfortable eternity, Spooky broke her intense stare with a glance aside and shrugged. "Meh, must've been nothing. Anyway, since you've no appreciation for good storytelling, here's the abridged version: the axe is frightening and so am I, you're doomed, any argument is null and void. _Continue at your own peril!"_

As Spooky flew up through the ceiling with another jingle of echoing giggles, you exhaled in relief. You did feel bad about zoning out midway through her story, but you'd probably be able to make it up to her later, right? Just had to make sure there'd be a later.

Step one: take that axe with you. Even if it didn't prove useful against the creatures that lay ahead, it was honestly just a really cool axe; she had excellent taste in gory murder artifacts.


	4. Floor 700 (AKA whoopsies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Spooky accidentally goes somewhere she wasn't supposed to go, sees something she wasn't supposed to see, and prevents a tidy resolution to her own plans to kill this anonymous fellow and harvest his soul for her ghost army.
> 
> On an unrelated note, you learn the dangers of unprotected masturbation (not the birth sort of protection, duh) and exit, pursued by an angry red thing.

_room 700_

Another minute (hour? Day?), another door frantically slammed to stave off another pursuing hellion. Taking a moment to peer about the room, you found that it was medium-sized, L-shaped, and best of all, completely deserted. You wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted by one of Spooky's beasts. 

On top of the ever present fatigue and stress of running from your life, your quick critical thinking skills had been dulled by your raging hormones, thanks to the probably unintentionally scarousing presence of the manors mistress. Her paradoxically sweet-yet-sinister-yet-dorky personality. Her clean face that lit up when she smiled. Her long, alluringly unkempt blue hair. Her enormous assets that seemed to sway with even the slightest movement. _The sheer taboo of it all._ All this, combined with how she seemed to be almost totally unaware of her affect on you, conspired to haunt your mind more effectively than any of her specimens could, and you _had_ to relieve some of that pent-up stress if you wanted even a snowballs chance in hell of living through this. 

So after one last once-over of the area, you leaned against the wall, pulled your pants down beneath your groin, spat into your hand, and started rubbing one out hard. It wasn't hard to find inspiration.

_resting your balls on the tip of her tongue as it wraps around your cock. Ripping that thin dress right off and plowing her fat tits. Slamming your groin against her big, jiggling butt over and over until you blow a massive load right in her spectral pussy._

You let out a low groan of pleasure. "Spooky..."

\-------

Spooky huffed as she hovered down the labyrinthine halls of her mansion, passing through doors in lieu of opening them. "I've been waiting ages for them now, and they still haven't made it to floor 750!" She grumbled. "I was gonna hit him with a slow-go curse and his face would have been priceless- he better not be dead already!" 

Sure, Spooky guessed, she could just leave it to trusty Specimen 9- she could always count on them to give tardy haunted some incentive to get in gear- but she'd felt like stretching her legs a bit, and maybe the human would be ~~impressed~~ intimidated with her work ethic!

"Oh, that's him!" She perked up as she heard a not-so-distant noise in the other room. Floating through one last door, she rounded the corner with her hands on her hips-

And saw him standing there, eyes scrunched in concentration as they furiously worked his massive cock.

Now, Spooky of course had several faint memories of her life, and she'd recalled taking a sex-Ed class, knowing that the male reproductive organ existed, and so on, and she recalled even more faintly half-listening to account from _someone (a friend? Had she had one of those?)_ regarding the matter. So she'd had that much to go on and on occasion had imagined during some of the few times she wasn't workshopping her next scare.

She just hadn't expected them to be so _big. Or long, or throbbing, or that they smelled in such a way, or-_

Spooky had the presence of mind to dart back around the corner just in case your eyes opened, but that was about all she could do before a sudden heated haze had overtaken her. She was burning all over with a feeling that reminded her so vicariously of life even though she'd never felt it then either, and it was making her spontaneously aware of just how _tight_ her dress truly was.

Her hands ached. To touch, to grasp, to knead, to feel-

"(Hold on.)" against all odds, she'd managed to get grasp on her emotions, but she had to get a full grip fast. "(You can't just throw aside everything you've been trying to do since he stepped in here!.... No matter how big and tasty his penis looks, you-)"

**"Spooky...!"**

Her train of thought crashed as her pale face, already marked with a splash of cyan, faded a full deep blue as she ran what she'd heard through her mind. "(Did he just.... Moan my name? _I made him like this? He's thinking of me?_ )"

Spooky's hands flew up to her bust, gripping and lightly shaking them about. She panted as she began exploring the more intimate aspects of her ghastly form, and moaned as she gave her breasts an experimental squeeze. She rubbed her erect nipples eagerly, but even this was not enough to satiate flaming spiral of arousal inside her, and soon she desperately lifted the bottom of her dress to allow herself access to her dripping pussy. Her form was inexperienced as could be, but Spooky didn't care; being there as you obliviously pumped your cock, knowing that it was _her_ who made you like this was quickly setting to satiate her craving.

In and out her finger went as she drifted into a fantasy of a certain someone else working their way through her hungry snatch. 

**"Spooky!"**

_"A-Anon....."_

\------------

Their shaft was throbbing even harder now, and the scent was overpowering. Spooky bit her lip and dared herself to peer just a little further around the corner, excited to bear witness to the climax of the humans masturbatory escapade. 

"(Come on, come on...)" Spooky clumsily slid two fingers over her clit through her ragged dress as anon increased speed, and she was breathing very heavily for one who no longer needed oxygen, which had the side effect of sending a localized mist of frost about in the air. She could feel it, _just a little more and-_

And then Anon's eyes shot open as a massive meaty red hand crashed through the wall just inches from his head. They hastily pulled their clothing back up and stumbled away from the wall as Specimen 9 stomped through with evident intent to kill, lobbing a fireball his way like a Major League Baseball player.

" **Shit!** " Anon swore as they just barely ducked the deadly missile. With no hesitation, the human ran through the nearby door as they withdrew and promptly toss the axe they had found, leaving the hellish-red ghoul with a parting gift of a massive bladed forehead protrusion. 

_No. That did not just happen. She had not just been robbed of that alien, wonderful feeling as a result of a failsafe that she herself had decided to implement._

Spooky firmly grasped her scalp and sank to the floor with a low groan. " **SONUVA- MMRRGH!** " she groaned in frustration. "(It was just getting to the best part, I could feel it!.... I don't know what would've happened, but I could tell!)" the ghost girls bemoaning was interrupted a rough texture gently making its way up and down her upper back, and she looked up to see Specimen 9, emitting an abyssal screech of concern for their mistress. 

The worst part was that Spooky couldn't even bring herself to be mad against her loyal attack demon. "...I'm fine." She lied as she flopped on her back, causing a soft shaking of her bosom. "Just lemme lie down and feel like garbage for a bit. Oh, and you've got a little something there."

Specimen 9 nodded as it yanked the axe out of its forehead, and the room echoed with its thunderous footfalls as it made its exit. To fulfill the will of its mistress, it would give her all the time she needed. In the meantime, it'd be for the best if the crimson daemon set after its prey.

And so the once proud spectral tyrant of the manor lay there, filled with a mixture of confusion, conflict, and that unfamiliar itch that, much like her, refused to die.

"....."

_"I'm telling him about this. I've got to tell him about this."_

"....assuming he survives the next few rooms, of course."


	5. Floor 750 [AKA Whoopsies part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Spooky meet yet again, a rather unformal exchange of words is had, and then things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Cecil for helping me out here

_Room 748_

You gently opened another door.

Nothing, again. Weird. 

After your masturbation session gone-awry and subsequent escape (running for your life had been even more unpleasant whilst blue balled), you'd found yourself eventually coming across some sort of demented fast food chain restaurant. Your confusion at the further nonecludian nature of the mansion had been shortly interrupted by pursuit from another, slightly different red demon behemoth.

However, the demon had paused midway through the chase, head tilted as if hearing something, before breaking off from its hunt. Though initially relieved, you'd been worried that this was part of some guerrilla ambush tactic to lull you into a false sense of security. But that hadn't happened, and you'd been left pondering the reason for this mercy throughout the entirety of your trek through the last 48 (49 now) rooms.

Still, you supposed it was best not to jinx these things. Opening another door, you were relieved to see the layout of the next room returned to the mansions usual format. Better still, Spooky was there, sitting in a corner facing the wall. "Hey!" You called out.

The ghoul gal whirled around, and your eyes were immediately drawn to the way her huge tits shook from the motion.

"So, um... I wanted to talk with-"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Huh?"  
You weren't sure if the look on her face was sadness or anger. Whatever it was, she clearly wasn't happy to see you.

"Is... everything alright?" you asked, concerned.

"I'm fine!" she shot back. "I'm just..."

She trailed off, grabbing her head and trying to calm down. She failed.

"You know, I try so hard.. so FREAKING hard to be scary... and look what happens." She glared at you, before her angry glare darted down to your crotch. "You know how embarrassing it is, trying to be scary but ending up, like, the EXACT OPPOSITE of that? You know how embarrassing it is, trying to scare a guy, only for him to do... THAT... thinking about you?"

 _Oh, shit._ You just realized what she saw and, for that matter, heard. You felt as though the embarrassment would kill you, more so than anything else in his mansion.

"I... I'm sorry," you eventually stuttered out.

Spooky sighed, calming herself down. "It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... I mean, I guess I'm a little flattered. I never really thought of myself as..." She trailed off again, silent for a moment.

"Spooky?"  
It was at that precise moment that everything proved itself to be most decidedly not fine. Her head _jerked_ back up to face you with unnatural speed and gait, her wispy tail thing collapsing further up her body until her entire lower abdomen shifted into a formless, choking smog that permeated the entire room. Despite this, you made no move to hold what air had not escaped from your lungs in a terrified gasp, stunned still as her eyes glowed red and wrenched themselves into a contemptuous sneer. 

"NO," she began again, voice underlaid with a second wheezing in a spiteful death rattle, "I'M _NOT_ OKAY! ALL I WANT IS TO BE SCARY! S-C-A-R-Y! I WANT TO MAKE PEOPLE SCREAM, GIVE THEM A SHOCK, MAKE THEM PISS THEMSELVES AND RUN! BUT NOOOOO, I HAD TO BE SEXY TO YOU, THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF SCARY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS SUCKS!? APPARENTLY, I'M SO UN-SCARY, THAT I'M ACTUALLY SEXY!"

You were dimly aware of the walls peeling away like rotted flesh to expose a sight not dissimilar to the nightmare you'd had much earlier, but you were too focused on the screaming spirit in front of you to pay it much mind. Too-sharp teeth gnashed together in a fury as she _screamed,_ and the assault on your eyes and ears grew too great for any to bear. You wrenched your eyelids closed and covered your eyes, yet it was as if both had been permanently burned into your mind to haunt you in spite of this as her cries rang out clear as ever.

"AND THE WORST FREAKING PART IS THAT I'M ACTUALLY CURIOUS ABOUT IT NOW! IT'S THE ONLY THING I CAN FOCUS ON! NOT ON BEING SCARY, Y'KNOW, LIKE MY ACTUAL FREAKING PASSION! NO, NOW ALL I WANT TO DO IS SEE YOUR THING AGAIN, AND IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS! MAYBE A PERVERT LIKE YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, BUT TO SOMEONE LIKE ME, IT'S FREAKING AWFUL! I HATE THIS! I HATE IT AND I HATE YOU!"

As Spooky continued her literal meltdown, white noise blared in your ears, not drowning out her words but nearly driving you to the point of madness as your fingers (were they yours? Were they ever?) clenched into your scalp with force you didn't know they'd ever possessed.

You were pretty sure you were screaming now too, but you weren't even aware of yourself enough to tell. All you could do was huddle down impotently at the supernatural storm and hope that it broke before your mind did. 

And then it stopped just as suddenly.

As soon as it sunk in that you could still hear your own breathing, your eyes opened to reveal that yourself and the room you were in were perfectly fine. The cacophony of noise had all but vanished and the mansion was once again quiet save for a distant, shaky wheezing emitting from the corner where Spooky now lay. 

It took a moment to realize that she was sobbing. 

"I just... want to be scary..." she said softly, voice cracking as she spoke.

As your body finally disengaged from fight or flight mode, you walked over to Spooky with trepidation, her facing away but otherwise letting you approach unhindered. You moved one of your hands towards her, still shaking but full of purpose, and this similarly was met with no attempt at retaliation as you wracked your mind for a way to placate the conflicted poltergeist.

"...I think you're plenty scary," you finally said.  
"Yeah, that's a laugh."

"No, really! The very layout of this place is unnerving and makes no sense, your monsters nearly gave me a heart attack trying to run or hide before they could eviscerate me, and that thing you did earlier with the teeth and the tongue really got me. At this point even those cardboard cutouts you've set up all over scared me just because I thought they were any of your other monsters. You've had me fucking terrified this whole time!"

"R-really? Then why do you feel.... _like that_ about me?"

"Honestly, you being so scary _is_ one of the reasons I think you're hot. Something about the contrast of your beauty against your, uh, spookiness, I think. 'Fearousal,' I think it's called?"

As Spooky slightly rested against you, she stared down at the floor, head almost entirely obscured by her hair draping down around it. She stayed silent besides a short, contemplative hum, and you heard the floorboards settle as she adjusted herself

"...Okay," Spooky continued, hopeful, vulnerable tone clashing with her cynical words, "say that I believe you when you say I'm pretty because I'm scary. Why else do think that?"

"For one, you're just so passionate about all this. Like, I know it involves killing me, but when you scared me, the way your face lit up, or the sound of you laughing was really-" you paused to wrack your brain for a word besides adorable or cute, "really nice. And you were so enthusiastic when you were telling me to move forward, and especially when talking about that axe. Which was a really cool axe, by the way! Wish I hadn't lost it in the red guys head."

Though Spooky was still firmly seated and facing away, the air around her was less foreboding and cold than before, so you moved closer and continued. "Your face is so soft, I get lost in your eyes just looking at them for too long, and I love way you smile. Your hair too, just looking at it make me want to touch it." Annunciating your point, you did just that, weaving your fingers into her locks and marveling at how soft it felt despite its unkempt, knotted nature. 

She hummed pleasantly, half-glancing at you with a small, bashful smile. "A-anything else?"

Here it was, the moment of truth. But first... "Spooky? I want you to look at me for a sec."

"Uh, okay?" She said, scooting around to face you. Then, you seized your chance.

Suddenly reaching out, you firmly grabbed her palms, intertwining her dainty fingers between yours. Then you leaned in close to rest your forehead against hers, and as you spoke you felt her body heat up for the first time since you met.

_"Your body is perfect. Your boobs, your hips, your lips... All of you. Just being around you makes me want to appreciate and worship you, from one end to the other. I want you."_

Spooky's jaw hung open as her fingers tightened their grip to match your own, her soft features dominated by a pervading darker blue blush. You saw her eyes jump from yours, to your locked hands, to her own body, as if only just noticing her own soft curvature. Then her eyes would lock with yours again, breath growing steadily hotter and heavier, then back to her hands, to her, to you-

Suddenly, she pulled away from you.

"Wh- hey, are you alright?" You asked, worried that you'd taken it too far.

"Yes. I-I think I am, and that was... really nice, I guess." Spooky responded quietly. You heard her take a low, deep breath, and she turned her head back to you, eyes steely and resolute. "I just wanna do something. Stand up."

You blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"Jus- just do this for me, stupid."

Though you were still confused by her request, you complied, her kneeling position only emphasizing your height difference. 

Before you could try asking her again what this was for, she reached over, suddenly grabbed the waistband of your pants, and pulled them down after a moments hesitation. Your member flopped out, already dwarfing the wispy woman at half mast, and both you and her were stunned. You by her sudden brazenness, and her by the sight of your cock, tongue idly lolling out of her mouth as a slight trail of drool shamelessly gathered at the corner.

Your thoughts at this point had devolved from slight concern to "holy crap is this happening," and your mind wasn't helping; seeing Spooky on her knees in front of your dick was driving your imagination wild, and your blood rushed to engorge your member, bringing it to full hardness in a matter of seconds. Your tip bumped against Spooky's face, and she blinked out of her trance, eyes still wide as she hovered close. "It's.... Big. Kinda." She said gingerly, finally breaking the silence.

"Thanks?" You responded. The whole situation still seemed incredibly surreal. Spooky gazing awestruck at your dick seemed at odds with both her cute side and morbid side at once. "You just seem kinda unsure about this, so you really don't have to-"

Spooky let out a frustrated huff even as she pored over your penis, the sudden huff provoking it to twitch. "Shut up. I'm just curious, that all," she protested, hot and heavy breaths betraying her reasoning. "A-all I have to do is see it..." Her eyes crossed as they honed in on your tip, the throbbing there more noticeable. _"...and maybe touch it-"_ one of her thin arms slowly raised up for a hand to gently wrap around your cock, and you grunted deeply as you made a deep thrust into the grip, making the soft specter gasp before she continued. "...and then I can stop being distracted and act like this didn't happen. So just lemme do this, ok?"

You didn't protest, or respond intelligibly much at all for that matter. After all, how could you with the pleasure running through you? The best you could manage was hissing through clenched teeth as she slowly pumped your shaft from base to tip, her ethereal grip bringing with it a constant vibrating sensation that persisted with slight phantom sensation even as it moved forward and back. In spite of you holding back on moving with her handjob so not to surprise her again, it still took very little time for you to begin leaking precum, filling the room with lewd squelching each time the spectral palm passed over your head. "Ghn- Spooky, you're amazing..."

Spooky yelped at this and flinched inward, inadvertently annunciating her tits by squishing them together. "I thou- I mean- Wh- I told you to shut up!" She hastily rebutted. As she tried to duck her face from view, her gaze stopped on a particularly thick drop of natural lubricant hanging from your twitching dick, and her dark eyes went wide before she continued, blustering and blushing. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to make you! (I guess?)"

Spooky ceased her handjob with little more fanfare than one last chilling exhale across it, but your desperate grinding lasted for mere moments before another marvelous feeling replaced it.

In contrast to her exterior (literally and figuratively), the inside of Spooky's mouth was incredibly warm, and the pleasant temperature was only exacerbated by its abnormal wetness, leaving your length well tended to with the gorgeous ghoul's dripping drool. However, you could still feel the slight chill of Spooky's breath for brief moments, not overpowering the warmth but piercing it just enough so that you were always throbbing on edge with anticipation. You could even feel most of her tongue wriggling underneath your shaft, and the knowledge that it was there to potentially service you alone was enough to get you hard as diamonds.

And that was before she started sucking.

 _"Haaaaah!"_ Your barely restrained hisses had devolved into full, unashamed moans by now as you fully gave into the pleasure, almost totally overshadowing the faint, equally pleased hums from below that caused the damp grip around your cockhead to tremble. 

Spooky shuddered slightly as her tongue rounded the tip of your engorged cock, lapping up the precum leaking from it in a steady stream of viscosity. "(Bleh, it's kinda bitter,)" she grimaced as she forced her head down further, "(and yet... I can't stop myself....)

As you threw your head back, you began lightly rubbing Spooky's in appreciation, running your hand through her unkempt locks as. This made the sexy specter shudder slightly herself, emboldening her to take your length into her mouth as her head and tongue bobbed back and forth. "Spooky, keep going, please! I'm almost there!"

At this, Spooky ceased her oral session and pulled back with a wet _pop!_ lightly stroking your length up and down. "Almost wha-GLUCK!"

Spooky was cut off by you shoving your aching cock back into her to mouth, desperately thrusting to finally release the load you'd pent up since meeting her, enjoying the wet sounds you were making almost as much as the feeling. Eyes wide, she latched onto your legs to satiate her need for some sort of leverage as your shaft began stretching her soft throat, a hundred questions running through her mind. _"(Why is this so good? Why didn't I try this sooner? How would it feel somewhere else?)"_

Not much later, one slap of your balls against her chin sent a lurch through your groin, and you let out a shuddering involuntary groan as the inevitable approached. "God- Spooky!" You shouted as your knees buckled and shook in pleasure. "I'm cumming!" 

_"Mrhmm!?"_

As a result of how long it had been since your last release (your interrupted session on floor 700 not detracting matters), the first shot down the sexy specters throat was almost abnormally voluminous and thick. Spooky leaned back onto her hands and cushy rear in an effort to take it better, but this was merely a temporary solution; eventually, she had to open her mouth, and further ropes of spunk splattered across her face and chest, and hair, one even forcing an eye shut. 

Your legs, weary from supporting you through all this and your earlier frantic escapes finally gave out under you. You laid down on your back, unable to do anything but look around and breathe. Craning your neck, you looked up to see Spooky, panting just like you as her creamy thighs snaked together, desperate for contact. Her open eye was squinting through several astray blades of her hair, and she was looking down at the mess on her chest with some sort of reverence as if unsure whether to rub it across her skin or take her tongue over the tops of her own breasts to lick it off. 

In your exhausted, lust drunk state, your true emotions surged to the forefront and left you able to say just one thing. 

"I think I love you." 

She froze, eyes wide. The room was pointedly silent as a small chill filled the air, and Spooky sat up to look into your eyes with a mixture of trepidation, dread, and hope as her jaw hung open. _"What."_

Your face ran flush as you realized what you had said, and what's more, realized how much you meant it. Too embarrassed to repeat yourself, you simply nodded, and those obsidian eyes frantically scanned yours for even the slightest evidence of insincerity. 

There was none. 

Spooky's soft face was unreadable, but if you looked closely, you could see small, shimmering tear drops welling up in the corners of her eyes. Tears of what, you couldn't tell. Suddenly, she spoke, her voice hasty and lacking any of her usual dramatic fervor. "I- I need to go." 

"Wait, what?-" 

__"ISaidINeedToGo."_ _

With that, Spooky faded from view, but the lewd layer of fluid you had thoroughly caked her upper body with rendered her efforts moot. Eventually, her "outline" seemed to bounce in realization of this and hurriedly left through the door ahead. 

It took a while for your brain to catch up with what had just happened. It felt awful, knowing that you had contributed (even unintentionally) to her outburst, but she had at least seemed content for parts of that interaction. 

Would she be okay? You didn't know, but you hoped so. In the meantime, it'd probably be for the best if you continued onward. Normally you'd be more inclined to give her some space, but the prospect of her Crimson attack beast showing up again to hurry things along complicated the matter, though you hoped to at least have a less sexually charged apology ready by the time you saw her again. (Even if the sex had been fantastic.) 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sort of prologue planned, but I've decided to omit it because it didn't really add much cause if you're reading this you know the lore already. If you're interested in seeing it, just lemme know. (It's honestly super SFW and could just be its own thing.
> 
> If you enjoyed, be sure to kudos and bookmark, cause I've plenty planned. Maybe leave some suggestions and constructive criticism for upcoming chapters in the comments!


End file.
